


Sepucuk Surat di Balon Merah

by niedlichta



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepucuk surat di balon merah dari pengirim tidak dikenal yang ditunggu-tunggu Heiwajima Shizuo di setiap ulangtahunnya. Sepucuk surat terakhir yang akan dia baca. —Shizaya. Shizuo-centric. A very dark fic. Happy Birthday, Shizuo!</p><p> </p><p>—Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepucuk Surat di Balon Merah

Semuanya dimulai saat Heiwajima Shizuo memulai hidupnya di tahun yang ke empat belas—

Heiwajima Shizuo tidak begitu peduli dengan hari ulang tahun. Tidak, karena tidak ada orang lain yang peduli. Selama tiga belas tahun terakhir— _seingatnya_ —yang dia terima setiap tanggal 28 Januari adalah sebotol susu ekstra dari Kasuka dan sepotong kue dengan krim yang manis dan langsung meleleh di mulutnya (Shizuo tidak tahu namanya apa, tapi dia sangat sangat menyukainya) dari kedua orang tuanya. Selebihnya, mereka hanya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan gembira, bertepuk tangan dan di akhir lagu Heiwajima Shizuo akan menerima kecupan dari ibunya, di pipi atau keningnya. Lalu dia akan merona.

Selain itu, tidak ada lagi.

Dia tahu bahwa tiada yang sudi berteman dengannya. Kalaupun ada, pasti mereka belum tahu kalau pemuda berambut coklat itu menyimpan kutukan besar di balik wajah tenangnya. Dan kutukan itu bernama kekerasan.

Dia benci kekerasan. Dia benci kutukan ini. Dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Heiwajima Shizuo paham betul akan hal itu, karenanya, dibandingkan menggulung diri dalam selimut untuk meratapi dirinya, dia memutuskan untuk mewarnai helaian coklatnya dengan pirang hari ini. Sebuah saran dari kakak kelasnya. Pirang, agar dia mudah untuk dikenali. Bukan untuk memperoleh ketenaran agar dia bisa berlaku sesuka hatinya, tapi agar dia tidak melukai orang yang belum tahu sifat aslinya. Agar dia tidak perlu melibatkan diri dalam kekerasan yang dibencinya setiap hari.

Jadi dia tahu, tidak ada yang akan memberinya sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunnya.

—karena itu, saat Heiwajima Shizuo menerima sebuah balon merah yang diikat di pagar rumahnya, berdiri tegak di antara segarnya wangi embun pagi, mengantarkan pesan di sepucuk surat yang diikat rapi sebagai pemberat, dia terkejut setengah mati.

Belum lagi saat dia membaca isi surat itu.

**-xxx-**

_Untuk Heiwajima Shizuo_

_Yang membenci kekerasan dengan sepenuh hatinya_

_Yang menyayangi adiknya meski dia merasa tidak pantas karenanya_

_Yang mampu melempar beberapa orang dewasa jika amarah menguasainya_

_Yang mengira dirinya orang paling lemah di dunia_

_Yang membenci kekuatannya_

_Untuk Heiwajima Shizuo yang kuamati selama setahun terakhir_

**_Selamat ulang tahun._ **

**-xxx-**

**Sepucuk Surat di Balon Merah**

**n** iedlicht **a**

**-xxx-**

_Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku. Aku juga tidak mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu siapa kau. Kau, Heiwajima Shizuo, adalah monster. Kau menghancurkan apa saja yang membuat darahmu mendidih, kau akan menghempaskan apa saja yang mengganggu pandanganmu ke angkasa, dan kau juga akan menghajar siapa saja yang melanggar aturan-aturan di kepalamu. Kekuatanmu bahkan telah membuatmu dikirim ke rumah sakit untuk setiap tendon yang putus atau tulang yang patah setiap kali kau menggunakannya._

_Aku tahu kau membenci kekuatan itu. Aku juga tahu kau benci dirimu yang kau anggap sebagai monster. Aku juga tahu kalau kau benar-benar membenci kekerasan, meski orang lain tidak percaya karena kau terlalu sering menggunakannya._

_Tapi aku percaya._

_Aku tahu dirimu, Heiwajima Shizuo, dan aku percaya._

_Aku juga percaya kalau kau bukan monster._

_Kau, Heiwajima Shizuo, adalah manusia. Bahkan yang paling menarik yang pernah aku tahu. Manusia paling menarik, yang membuatku terus mengamatimu sejak aku tahu siapa namamu. Kau mungkin berpikir ini sedikit mengerikan dan menganggapku sebagai penguntit, tapi tidak. Aku bukan apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku, aku tidak peduli, tapi kau harus percaya padaku saat kukatakan aku tertarik padamu._

_Sekarang saat kau juga tahu aku, saat kau tahu aku dari membaca surat ini (meski kau tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya), bolehkah aku katakan kalau aku mengenalmu?_

**-xxx-**

Biasanya, Heiwajima Shizuo akan melempar surat itu dan akan meledakkan balon merah itu detik ini juga, tapi sesuatu dalam surat itu membuatnya tidak sanggup melakukannya. Dia merasa takut, ya, takut ketika tahu ada yang mengamatinya dan tertarik padanya sampai-sampai mengirimkan hadiah seperti ini di hari ulangtahunnya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa senang.

Ada yang mengakuinya sebagai manusia.

Ada yang tidak takut kepada dirinya.

Karena itu, alih-alih merobek surat itu, dia menyimpan surat itu dengan hati-hati di balik bantalnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Senyumnya merekah, cerah, dan Heiwajima Shizuo berpikir dua kali sebelum mengecat rambutnya.

**-xxx-**

Dua belas tahun berlalu.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat kali pertama dia mendapati sepucuk surat di balon merah diikatkan di pagar rumahnya, dengan tulisan yang ia kagumi setiap goresannya, dengan kata-kata yang mampu menghangatkan jiwanya setiap kali dia membacanya.

Surat-surat itu akan selalu ada di tiap pagi di mana Heiwajima Shizuo terbangun di hari ulang tahunnya, mengisinya dengan kalimat yang usil, lucu, dan beberapa tahun terakhir, manis. Sama dengan surat cinta, hanya saja dari seseorang yang dia tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Heiwajima Shizuo merasa diakui, diterima, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia rasakan sebelumnya. Karena itu dia sangat menanti 28 Januari, dia sangat menanti ulang tahunnya, hanya agar dia bisa membaca kalimat-kalimat itu lagi.

Agar dia bisa membaca surat dari orang yang dia cintai.

Meski dia tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat itu—

— _Heiwajima Shizuo mencintainya._

**-xxx-**

Sesuatu terjadi saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh enam, membuatnya harus mendekam di bui.

Heiwajima Shizuo tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati surat itu diantarkan oleh seseorang ke penjara, alih-alih diikatkan seperti biasa di pagar rumahnya. Wanita yang mengantarkan surat itu punya tatapan sinis, dan balon itu juga tidak terbang, melainkan tercabik di tangannya. Dia menghunuskan surat dan balon tak berbentuk itu secara paksa ke tangan Shizuo—nyaris melemparkannya—dan Shizuo berani bersumpah dia melihat airmata di ujung mata coklat itu.

"Bukan aku yang mengirimnya—" suara wanita berbaju hijau itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, "—aku diperintahkan untuk membakarnya, tapi setelah aku membaca isinya, aku hanya… hanya tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Setelah apa yang telah terjadi… beberapa hari ini."

Heiwajima Shizuo bahkan tidak sempat marah ataupun bereaksi apa-apa sebelum wanita itu berbalik, membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar. Badannya bergetar, menahan emosi yang ingin dia keluarkan, emosi untuk menampar Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum wanita itu meninggalkannya, terdiam, terpelongo di kursi tempat narapidana duduk saat dikunjungi oleh sanak saudara atau tamu mereka. Mata coklatnya terus terpaku pada surat yang ada di tangannya, surat itu, sehingga dia harus dipanggil oleh opsir dengan keras agar dia kembali ke kenyataan dan ke balik selnya.

Heiwajima Shizuo menggerutu, sebelum menduduki diri di selnya, membuatnya nyaman di lantai yang dingin dan bau itu. Kedua tangannya kemudian membuka surat itu, berharap menemukan surat berisi motivasi dan kalimat-kalimat manis yang akan membuat perasaan hangat membuncah di hatinya seperti biasa, namun—

**-xxx-**

_Hai, selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh enam…._

… _Shizu-chan~!_

_Maaf ya, ternyata selama dua belas tahun ini, aku adalah orang yang mengirimi surat-surat ini kepadamu. Tehehe~ Bagaimana rasanya, Shizu-chan? Bagaimana rasanya menerima surat dari orang yang kau benci selama bertahun-tahun? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau menyadari kau menanti surat dariku? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau tahu bahwa orang yang membuatmu ingin muntah justru mengirimu kado setiap tahunnya? Hm?_

_Ah, ah, jangan robek dulu suratnya. Cukup badanku saja yang kau robek, yang kau siksa saat kau berhasil menangkapku. Ha, aku bahkan menulis ini di saat aku berada di rumah sakit, setelah kau melempar vending machine ke arahku dan kena telak. Sialan._

_Aku ingin kau tahu, setidaknya, kalau aku mengirimi semua surat itu tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. Oke, awalnya aku memang tertarik padamu dan ingin mengamatimu, tapi setelah aku terus-terusan mengamatimu, sulit bagiku untuk tidak langsung mengatakan 'Hei, Shizu-chan, besok ulang tahunmu dan akan ada surat di balon merah yang diikatkan di pagar rumahmu dan kau mau kutuliskan apa oh ya aku lupa kalau kau tidak tahu aku yang mengirimkannya, salahku, maaf, lupakan.'_

_Kenapa sulit, katamu?_

_Dari mana harus kumulai, duh._

_Pertama, kau membenciku. Halo, aku bahkan tidak heran kalau kau akan merobek surat ini tepat saat kau membaca 'Shizu-chan'. Kau benar-benar membenciku hingga kau tidak mau mendengarku karena kau tidak percaya apapun yang aku katakan. Ini membawa kita ke poin kedua. Aku informan, dan kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku bisa saja mengirimu surat selama ini untuk menipumu (dan kau mungkin berpikir aku juga sedang menipumu sekarang) agar kau bisa lebih lunak padaku, agar kau lemah dan aku bisa menusukmu dari belakang. Yah, kurasa dua poin itu sudah cukup. Jika diteruskan, bisa-bisa aku terus menulis surat ini sampai keluar dari rumah sakit._

_Dan ingat tadi aku berkata cukup badanku saja yang kau robek? Aku juga ingin menambahkan, cukup hatiku saja yang kau robek, Shizu-chan_

_Alasan kenapa aku menulis surat ini adalah karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa akulah yang mengirim surat ini. Aku, Orihara Izaya. Dan alasan aku mengirim surat-surat itu bukan lagi karena aku tertarik padamu, tapi karena alasan lain._

**_Aku mencintaimu._ **

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku sanggup menyeringai meski aku ingin sekali menangis saat sorot matamu menatapku penuh dengan kebencian._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku sanggup melemparkan pisau untuk melukaimu padahal aku sangat sangat ingin untuk memelukmu setelah pisau itu menggores kulitmu._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku sanggup mengutarakan kata benci meski bibirku terasa pahit setiap kali kata itu keluar._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku merasa pusing setiap kali tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh kulitmu di saat kita bertengkar._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku merasakan kupu-kupu membuncah hangat di perutku setiap kali kau menyadari aku ada di Ikebukuro (meski aku tahu kau sadar karena kau membenciku)._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku sanggup terus mengunjungi Ikebukuro meski kau terus mengusirku dengan lemparan vending machine._

_Aku mencintaimu hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak lagi membenciku._

_Aku tidak akan menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku (karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya apa, duh) tapi bisakah kau… untuk… tidak menunjukkan kebencianmu terhadapku?_

_Karena aku sudah lelah, Shizu-chan. Cukup lama aku menahan rasa ini di balik semua topengku. Sudah lama aku menahan rasa sakit karena menyimpan rasa kepada orang yang membenciku setengah mati. Rasanya cukup lama sehingga orang normal bisa gila jika mengalaminya. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak normal, dan aku beruntung aku tahu batas di mana aku bisa gila. Dan inilah batasnya, Shizu-chan._

_Lebih lama lagi aku memendam rasa ini, aku akan gila. Menculikmu dan memaksamu tidur denganku, itu mungkin kulakukan. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu sampai ke tahap aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu meskipun aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu sehingga aku puas hanya dengan mengirimkan surat yang diikatkan di balon merah setiap hari ulang tahunmu demi bisa berbicara secara normal denganmu. Terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan._

**-xxx-**

—isi surat itu membuatnya menangis tanpa sadar.

Heiwajima Shizuo menggunakan segala kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk meremukkan surat itu.

Air mata terasa asin di bibirnya, tapi dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Di sebelah tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas, terdapat sisa-sisa balon yang diledakkan secara paksa, balon tempat surat itu terikat manis dan menarik perhatiannya setiap ulang tahunnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang tadinya mencengkram lembaran kertas itu tanpa sadar sudah berdarah di ujungnya, menunjukkan bahwa tangannya tercabik oleh mereka. Lembaran itu asli, ya, dia benar-benar familiar dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi itu, dengan setiap karakter yang tercetak di sana. Dia yakin kalau apa yang dituliskan di sana asli, dan itu semakin membuatnya tidak percaya. Paradoks.

Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca. Dia berharap kalau itu semua hanya mimpi, delusi, bahwa dia akan bangun pada tanggal 29 Januari dan sadar kalau dia mabuk-mabukan di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tidak, dia tahu dia tidak bermimpi. Ini semua nyata, amat nyata, hingga dia merasakan segala isakan telah membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Orang yang mengirim surat itu adalah Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Izaya.

Dan pemuda itu mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya.

Dan Heiwajima Shizuo juga mencintainya, dari surat-surat yang dia baca. Picik, begitu picik. Bagaimana bisa dia terus membenci Izaya tanpa hal yang jelas sementara pemuda itu amat mencintainya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa Izaya menerima segala perlakuan yang diberikan kepadanya dan hanya menyeringai meski dalam hati ingin menangis? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya sejak dulu sehingga dia tidak perlu terus terluka? Kenapa?

Semua ini tidak ada artinya. Terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat.

_Izaya, kau benar-benar brengsek._

Heiwajima Shizuo menangis sekuat yang ia mampu. Meraung. Memorak-porandakan isi selnya. Memberontak seperti anjing gila.

Segerombolan polisi mendatangi sel Shizuo, berusaha membuat Shizuo tidak sadar, menahannya dan menyuntikkan segala obat penenang yang bisa mereka dapatkan agar pemuda itu terkulai dan bisa diam, tidak meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Mereka akhirnya bisa membuat Heiwajima Shizuo pingsan di suntikan yang kelima belas, dan mereka meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu tak sadarkan diri di selnya yang kini telah tampak seperti reruntuhan.

Sepucuk surat yang telah remuk terjatuh dari tangan Shizuo, menampilkan paragraf terakhir yang belum sempat ia baca.

**-xxx-**

_Hmm… canggung. Hahaha, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau tiba-tiba muntah, Shizu-chan. Aku juga baru saja muntah… muntah darah. Secara harfiah. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau kau akan berhasil membunuhku jika kau menangkapku tahun ini. Yah, jika itu terjadi, sebenarnya aku menyuruh Namie untuk membakar surat ini, jadi jika kau membacanya, aku yakin kalau aku masih hidup._

_Dan jika aku masih hidup, dan kau membaca surat ini sampai habis, bisakah kau memikirkan permintaanku? Atau mungkin…_

… _bisakah kau menerima perasaanku, Shizu-chan?_

**-xxx-**

**_Kalaupun dia bisa, kau tidak akan tahu, Izaya._ **

**_Karena, Heiwajima Shizuo telah dihukum penjara seumur hidup—_ **

**_— setelah membunuhmu kemarin sore._ **

**-xxx-**

_And he will always regret it._

_And he will always hate himself._

_And he will always, always, always feel disgusted at his strengh._

_But what makes it worse is—_

_—that he will always, always think of the last letter you send before hurting himself severely._

**_-xxx-_ **

**_Heiwajima Shizuo, in his 26th birthday, was being killed mentally._ **

**_And no letters in red balloon will he receive days onward._ **

**_-xxx-_ **

**F i n**

**-xxx-**


End file.
